Distance Means Nothing
by SibunaFreak123
Summary: Fabian is extremely stressed. And he knows exactly what the reason is...Nina! Even though she told him too...he can't move on.
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the long wait for a story guys. I've had some seriously writers block but here is a little one shot to make up for it! **

**Ah Season 3 is so perfect! But I miss Fabina so this is why I'm writing this**

**It's set in the middle of Season 3**

**Enjoyyyyyy**

* * *

Fabian sitting in the library trying to figure out why the ceremony didn't work a day or two ago. Once he, KT, and Eddie got out of the crypt he was so determined to find out why it didn't. He knew he got everything right, but why didn't it work?

Fabian was deep into his research when all of the sudden the lights in the library went off. For a split second he was extremely confused, but then he realized as he looked at his IPhone…7:15 when they turn the lights in the school off. "Great" he thought

He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath of frustration. He then got up to pack up all of his things to go back to Anubis House because he knew if he got back any later Victor would get even more mad. He put on the "fake" cast on his hand so Victor and Trudy would be fooled….they think he went back to the hospital to get a new cast. As he was packing up his things he kept thinking about how stressed he was, between the mystery and Joy and Nina it was really taking a toll on him. Nina, she was the only person who could cheer his up when he was this stressed He really misses her, I mean they text a bit, but not the way they used too. Just those really awkward conversations that consisted of "Hey", "What's up", and "Nothing much you". Fabian then took out his phone and looked at the wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Nina, the night they got back together.

He smiled at the picture because he remembered everything about it. It was taking the night they got back together. They went back into the party after the group hug and Amber wanted to take pictures, and she told "Fabina" to get together so they did. Fabian put his arm around Nina's shoulder and Nina looked up at him….they both smiled….and Fabian kissed the side of Nina's head as Amber took the picture.

A text on Fabian's phone broke him out of his "trance". It was a text from Eddie telling him that Victor was on a rampage and if you don't want a riot act to get back to the house right then. So Fabian locked his phone and made his way back to Anubis House, but he can't help thinking about Nina

* * *

That night Fabian was lying on his bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. One because it was only 9 oclock; Victor sent them to bed early because of their "lockdown". And Two, because he couldn't stop thinking about Nina. He knows that she said that they should both move but he just couldn't. So many questions were going through his mind. How is she? Is she having fun in America? Did she meet someone? Does she look any different? Why is Eddie snoring so loud?

After a while of thinking about the randomness stuff he knew what he had to do. He knew it wasn't that late in America so he texted her, something he knew would be a bit risky but it had to be done. So he did…he texted her "I miss you Nina! And I know you said we should, but I can't…I can't move on"

After he didn't get a reply he put his phone down and drifted off into a deep sleep with Nina's locket clutched to his chest

* * *

"Fabian why do you keep looking at your phone every 20 seconds"? Patricia asked Fabian from across the table

"Ah what…oh it's nothing" Fabian said looking up from his phone

"It's obviously something buddy…you have been looking at it since we got up this morning" Eddie continued

"Seriously guys its nothing" Fabian said storming away from the table

"What was that about" KT then asked

"Fabian is rarely like that…something is defiantly up with him" Mara said

"I'll talk to him later" Eddie continued…he knew what it was about

After that they finished breakfast and then went to school

* * *

Fabian hated that he snipped at my friends this morning but he is seriously stressed…He stared at his phone and read the text over and over again…the reply text from Nina

_I miss u too Fabian…more than u could imagine. Call me when u get home from school. _

He read it one more time and thought to himself. Why couldn't he reply to it? Its Nina…the love of his life! So he decided just to reply normally

**Will do…but Nina won't u still be in school?**

He typed and sent…he knew that he wouldn't get a reply for a while considering it was like 3am in America. He put his phone in his pocket and went through the day. It wasn't till lunch that he got a reply.

_No, I'm on winter break __ I can't wait to hear your voice!_

He smiled as he replied to the text

**I can't wait to hear yours too….I'll call you the second I get back to Anubis house…I need to fill you in on everything!**

This time the reply came rather quickly

_What possibly could have happened in the month and a half that I haven't been there _

**Lots of things Neens….Sibuna stuff!**

_Sibuna's back!? Awe I miss that_

**We miss u more…Listen Neens lunch is almost over so I gtg but I will call the second I get back**

_I'll be waiting…Bye Fabes_

Fabian locked his phone, smiled, and thought "This is going to be a long day"

He then got up to go to French class but Eddie pulled him back into the lounge and onto the couch

"Dude, what was that for?" Fabian scowled

"So there can only be two reasons you're acting like this for. One, it's a Sibuna thing but I know you would tell us so that only leaves the second thing" Eddie explained

"What is that?"

"It's Nina…isn't it?"

"Yeah" Fabian replied happily

"Dude…you know you can tell me…wait what?"

"Yes. It's Nina"

"Well that was easier than I thought…what's up?"

"I'll tell you on the way to French so we are not late"

The two friends got up and Fabian told him about everything

* * *

Fabian was pacing his room listening to the ringing in his ear as he eagerly waited to here Nina's voice on the other line…he literally thought it was going to go to voice mail when he heard it

"Heelloo" Nina said into the phone knowing it was Fabian

"Nina?" Fabian said softly and also sitting down on his bed

"Hey" Nina replied…like the way she did when she saw Fabian in the beginning of second term

"It's so nice to hear you voice again" Fabian said

"Same you have no idea how much I've missed you and also everyone else…even Victor!"

"If you missed me as much as I have missed you…I think I have a pretty good idea"

Nina laughed into the phone and continued "What's up with Sibuna?"

Fabian explained everything to Nina she listened…they ended up talking for about 5 hours…mostly just catching up and stuff…both of them had to plug in there phone because it went to low battery.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that" Nina said laughing

"That was probably one the funniest moments" Fabian continued…a few moments after that he heard Trudy calling everyone down for supper

"Was that Trudy?" Nina said

Fabian laughed and said "Yeah, there's 10 minutes until supper"

"Awe I miss her cooking...but we still have ten minutes" Nina said

"Yeah" it went quiet between the two of them for a second and Fabian then continued "Nina, look…what I said in my text…I meant it…I can't move on"

"I knew you couldn't Fabian, neither can I. But long distance relationships never work"

"Some do…can we at least try Nina!"

"I don't know Fabian" Nina said softly

"Look Neens…Distance means nothing when someone like you means so much"

"Wow Fabian that was really deep" Nina laughed brightening up the mood

"I can go deeper…but seriously Neens I love you and each day without you will be much easier if I know that the next time I do see you or just here you voice again…that you are mine and mine forever" Fabian said then he realized that he never told Nina that he loved her.

"I love you too Fabian…more than you know…and fine we can try to keep this long distance relationship thing"  
"Really?"

"Yes" she said smiling into the phone

Fabian than heard Trudy call everyone again

"I got to go" He said

"I know"

"I'll text you later. Nina?" Fabian said getting an unfamiliar kick of confidence

"Yeah"

"Would you like to go on a date with me…via skype tomorrow?"

"How could I say no?"

They both laughed and it got silent again

"You have no idea how much I want to wrap my arms around you right now and never let you go" Fabian whispered  
"I love you so much" Nina replied as she started to tear up  
"Nina don't cry"

"I'm crying with happiness Fabian…I love you so much!"

"I have to go now but I love you too…more than you know"

"Bye Fabian…miss you!"

"Bye Neens…I miss you too"

They both hung out and Fabian put his phone in his IHome dock and fell on to his bed just thinking about how happy he was that they were going to try this relationship thing again

He then made his way out to the living room…happier than ever

* * *

**AHHHHHH THERE IT IS! **

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**~Kilana**

**Follow me on Twitter imsuuchadreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a few requests to make another chapter and I was thinking about it too so here it is! WARNING there are probably a lot of mistakes in this because i didnt proof read it...sorrrrrrryyyyyy!**

* * *

When Fabian woke up this morning he couldn't help feeling more happy then he ever has. Tonight was his "skype" date with Nina, and he could not wait to see Nina's face again. He got ready for the day and walked out into the table leaving Eddie and his snoring sleeping self to it.

"Morning everyone" Fabian said cheerfully as he sat down at the table

"Morning?" KT, Jerome, and Patricia all said groggily

"Is there a reason you so cheerful this morning Rutter?" Jerome then continued as Joy, Mara, Alfie, and Eddie entered the room

"What? No …can't a guy just being happy-" Fabian stuttered

"Anyone wants some pancakes" Trudy said as Fabian silently thanked Trudy for interrupting

"I will defiantly have some Trudy" he continued

"Seriously Fabian stop changing the subject….you were like angry yesterday and today you're all cheery…wants going on?" Jerome then asked again

Hearing Jerome from the kitchen Eddie said "Oh he talked to Nina and now their back together"

Fabian then turned around in his chair at Eddie and glared at him

"What Fabian….the do have a right to know" Eddie said sitting down next to Fabian

"Yes they do, but I didn't want everyone to know that Nina and I are back together"

"Why"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FABINA" Amber squealed here the whole conversation **(Amber never went to fashion school in my story)**

"That's why" Fabian said

"Oh, sorry buddy" Eddie said

Amber then ran over and sat right in KT's spot to interrogate Fabian.

"What happened…tell me EVERYTHING" She squealed

"We are trying out the long distance relationship thing…that's it"

"Is there anything else?"  
"Yes…but I'm not going to tell you" Fabian laughed…he knew if he told her that he and Nina said I love you….he wouldn't here the rest of it.

"Well okay then…awe I miss Nina" Amber said slumping back on the chair

"I do too" Fabian replied

They continued eating and nothing really exciting happened minus the food fight that Jerome and Alfie always have

* * *

I was the last class of the day and Fabian has been getting more and more excited to see Nina

"I have a meeting to attend to so everyone just work on you Eclipse project" Ms. Denby said leaving the room….everyone just thought she was going to a meeting but Sibuna knew exactly where she was going

Sibuna decided that they will finish their project as soon as possible…Patricia finished she with no help from Jerome, Alfie and Eddie knew their partners were going to do all the work anyway, and Fabian and KT finished theirs. So this class was a free period for them…so Fabian decided to finish his homework now!

* * *

After class on the way home Fabian checked his phone and there was a text from Nina

_Just let me know when you are home _

Fabian then ran back to the house to get changed, log onto skype, and finally see his Chosen Ones face…when he got to the house he ran to his room and got to his computer…when he saw that Nina was online he scrolled over to her name and paused for a second…he was about to see the love of his life who he hasn't seen for over 2 months

He waited a few second longer and was about to click her name when he jumped…someone was calling him, but fortunately it was Nina….He clicked answer and waited anxiously

After a few moments her face appeared on the screen…they smiled and shared one of their famous moments

"Hey" They both said at the same time and then shared a laugh

"You have no idea how glad I am to see your face again" Nina said  
"I think I have a pretty good idea" Fabian smiled "How's America"

"Boring…I miss everyone"

"They you should come back"

"You know I can't Fabian…" Nina then turned and realized the door to her bedroom is opened so she got up and closed it….she came back and began speaking again but in a softer tone

"I can't be there because of the Osirian thing…you know that"

"I do, but I actually didn't get a full explanation about it"

"Okay, during the summer I started to dream of Sarah again…she was saying how I found my Osirian and that I need to understand it...I got really confused and said that I already know and then that's when she told me that we have to be kept apart and that if we don't bad things will happen"

"Is that all she said?"

"Yep, and I was going to try to explain it to Eddie and see what we should do but then Gran go sick and I just decided not to come back"

"I wonder what kind of bad things would happen" Fabian replied

"I didn't want to risk it"

"I understand…I just miss you"

"I'm going to begin counting how many times you have said that" Nina said and they both laughed

"Nina…Can I ask you a question?" Fabian asked

"You just did…but okay"

Fabian chuckled and then continued "Did you get even more beautiful since you have been in America?"

Nina blushed and then said "I'm not sure, but maybe…I guess the reason is that we have states and you don't"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

After that they just caught up on what has been happening with their own lives….

"Hey Fabian do you have –" Amber said barging into Fabians room….and seeing Nina on the computer screen she screamed and literally pushed Fabian out of his seat

"NINA NINA NINA NINA!" Amber squealed

"Hey Ambs" Nina replied

Fabian then got up off the floor and took a deep breath

"Amber…I understand you want to talk to Nina but we were kind of having a conversation"  
"Ambs…I'll call you tonight…I promise" Nina said after Fabian

"Okay you better…bye Nina" Amber said leaving…and Fabian sat back down at his desk

"Even when we are half way around the world we can't get any privacy"

"I guess something's never change"

"You right, another thing that will never change is the way I feel about you"

Nina blushed and the both shared another moment

Nina and Fabian talked the entire night…mostly about random thing **(That are not worth writing about)**...Trudy even let him eat supper in his room

"I got to go Neens…it's getting late here, the eclipse is tomorrow, and the teachers are on to us"  
"I understand…just make sure to stop that great evil"

"Oh course" Fabian smiled

"I love you" Nina said

"I love you more"

"Not possible…but okay…I'll see you soon okay?"

"Course…bye love"

"Bye"

And then they hung up…but what Nina didn't tell Fabian is that when Eddie is going to America for his holiday…Nina is coming to the school

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE!**

**Okay so i will update every Thursday...! Unless the chapter is done before that or after depending on how busy i am:)**

**Hope you like it guys…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait guys I have been EXTREMELY busy…but here is the next chapter for your enjoyment so enjoy!**

* * *

Seeing the fireworks explode into the night sky and also seeing the all the couples around him, Fabian just began to miss Nina more and more. During the mystery he missed her but he did had a distraction, but now that it's all over and Nina is the only thing on his mind. **("You're always…ON MY MIND": BRAD K SONG!)** They have skyped and talked but he still just wanted to hold her in his arms. After the fireworks ended Fabian walking away from the group and towards the house.

"Hey you okay?" KT said catching up with Fabian

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" Fabian said startled a bit…he then put his hand in his pockets, looked down and said "I just miss Nina"

"Oh I understand…stay strong you'll see her soon" KT replied still walking

"How do you know that?"

"I don't!" KT then saw Willow and ran off

Fabian then took the long way back to the house just to sort his thoughts out. When he arrived back to the house everyone was already there and they were watching a movie. Fabian knew that he couldn't handle it so he just went to his room and fell asleep pretty quickly. That night when Eddie walked into their room he began to pack all of his things. Fabian knew the he was going to visit his mom and her boyfriend in America. He found out during the mystery that his mom was expecting and she wanted him to be there with her. He was leaving tomorrow and coming back in a little while after the baby is born. His mom is about 6 months already for he thinks he will be back in about 6months.

* * *

As he woke up in the morning Eddie was getting more and more sad. Patricia and he had just gotten back together and since the mystery is over he could finally enjoy this year, but he knew that he should be with him mom.

Eddie and Fabian pulled all his Eddie's bags out of his room and into the hall way where everyone was because they had woken up early to say goodbye to Eddie before he had to go.

Eddie man hugged Jerome saying "I'll see you soon Jerry". He then man hugged Alfie and Fabian. After them Eddie hugged he's new best friend KT "Thanks for helping me Osirian" She said he smiled and they separated….Eddie knew it was time to say the hardest goodbye. He looked over a Patricia who had her arms crossed and tried to look like this wasn't bothering her, but he knew it was.

He walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. They help each tightly not wanting to let each other go. They separating slightly and Eddie kissed her with all his might. After a few second they separated to the sound of the taxi honking.

"You better text me slimball" Patricia said

"Course Yacker"

Eddie then kissed her head, waved goodbye to everyone, and then took his bags and he walked out the door.

After Eddie left on his taxi all of Anubis house went back to do their regular things…you know that they do on a Sunday morning. Trudy on the other hand was getting ready for someone's arrival.

"Okay lovelies, remember later today I'm going out so I'm letting you guys get take out" Trudy said and everyone cheered

* * *

Nina was on the plane all ready to go. She talked with Eddie and they agreed that they would both get on the plane the same day so there is no chance that they would end up seeing each other, and they also agreed to keep the locket at school so Eddie hid it in his dresser so Nina could go and get it when she gets there. No one except Amber had any idea that she would be arriving that night except Trudy who is going to sneak her into the school so no one would see her.

Nina had been texting Fabian all day. He told her about Eddie leaving, about how he was evil and that is why he wasn't texting her for a little while, and also about the end of the mystery. She was so amused by this because he has absolutely no idea that they would be seeing each other in the next 24 hours

* * *

As she arrived at the school she had never felt any happier. She was home, back in England, and even though she wasn't staying she was still ecstatic. As she made her way to Anubis house all the amazing memories flooded back into her brain…meeting Sarah, getting the locket, building the cup, the prom, and Fabian. Fabian was all Nina could think about. She was still texting him and she couldn't wait to see his face when he sees her

"Okay sweetheart we're here" Trudy said

"Thanks Trudy" She said

"Okay because I wasn't here all the girls decided to sleep in the same room except Amber so you are welcome to sleep in your old room with her but you will have to sneak out early before they come back" Trudy then told Nina

"Ok sounds good"

They both walked into Anubis house and it was just how Nina remembered it. She didn't really have that much time to reflect so she walked up the steps and into her old room.

She closed to the door and the second she did the lights turned on and she got attacked by a blonde. They hugged tightly and smiled liked idiots.

"NINAAAA" Amber screamed jumping up and down

"Amber SHHHHHHHH….no one else knows I'm here, remember"

"Sorry NINAAA" Amber said whispering

Nina laughed and put her bags into Amber's closet to hide them….they talked the entire night barely getting any sleep but it was okay because Nina was so excited to be back.

* * *

Nina was woken up by her iPhone and also she was in a sleeping bag on the floor. After getting up groggily she realized it was time…time to see the family that she hadn't seen in a few months.

Nina quickly freshened herself up and slipped out the door. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Trudy was making breakfast. Trudy gave her a plate of food and Nina sat down to eat.

After a while Amber came down and the girls began talking and then not soon after Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Willow, and KT came walking in. Jerome walked by Nina saying "Oh hey Nina" as he walked into the kitchen. When that happened Joy, Mara and Patricia were all standing still just look at Nina. Jerome then quickly realized and said "Wait Nina?"

"HII" Nina said smiling….everyone enveloped her in hugs and they all sat down and were catching up with Nina.

Nina wasn't going to go back to school for a week because they were at the end of their semester and the new one started in a week. She had an idea about how to surprise Fabian but she needed the help from her friends.

After Nina explained everything to them they all agreed to help her. Nina is going to send "secret admirer" notes to Fabian during the entire week making Fabian think it's from another girl. And then when Fabian gets to his breaking point she is going to surprise him.

Nina had already wrote the first note which said

"_Hi for a long time now, I've always thought you were cute and i just wanted to let you know (;"_

And she put it under his bedroom door when she got up in the morning.

After a few minutes of Nina telling everyone her plan they heard Fabian's bedroom door open. Nina quickly ran out of the room being unseen. And not a second after Nina left Fabian walked in with the note in his hand looking very nervous and confused.

* * *

**So there we go. Not much Fabina but there was a little Peddie and now I've set up a nice story line!**

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS:D

**And so sorry for the wait and also I will try to update this when I get the time. I'm so sorry I've been so busy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah look at that I'm back! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Fabian was sitting in the student lounge later that day just staring at the note. Who would send this to him? I mean everyone knew that he and Nina was an item, but I guess who ever it is doesn't know that they are keeping a long distance relationship.

He was getting more and more frustrated. The note was typed so he couldn't figure it out from the handwriting. He then came to a revelation….Joy. He then thought about it, she was dating Jerome - it couldn't be her! But it wouldn't hurt to try

Fabian walked out of the lounge looking around for Joy…he saw her by the lockers with Jerome. She was leaning on the lockers and Jerome was standing over her with his hand leaning on the locker.

"Hey Joy" Fabian asked nervously walking over

"Yeah" Joy said looking over at him…she quickly realized that he had the note in his hand

"Can I speak to you alone for like 2 minutes?" He asked as he stopped walking

"Yeah sure" Joy said

She looked back at Jerome and whispered "I'll see you later" and pecked him on the lips...Jerome walked away and Joy looked back at Fabian

"Fabes what is it? You don't look so good"

Fabian held up the note and took a breath

"Is it you?" He asked

"Is what me?"

Fabian handed her the note and she laughed

"Why are you laughing?"  
"Because you're so ridiculous to think this was me"

"Why" he asked

"Okay there are three reasons….One-I'm dating Jerome…Two-I'm over you…and Three-even if it was me I wouldn't write you messages like this…although its cute, it's not my style"

"Then who do you think it is?"  
Looking at the note again she said "I truthfully have no idea but I'm sure whoever it is, it's going to be a huge surprise to you"

Fabian took a deep breath and they both walked to class

* * *

Nina was having fun with this. Joy told her that Fabian thought it was her sending the notes and she couldn't help but smile. He was too cute. After she talked with Joy she gave him another note to put in his locker. She loved doing this but she knew he was too smart for her and at some point her scheme was going to be up, but when she has the chance she is going to have some fun.

But this has also been hard because she had to hide from him and also sitting at Anubis house alone is pretty boring. But one of the most difficult things for Nina is that she couldn't see him. She never wanted anything more then to just go up to him and jump into the arms she has missed for so long.

History class was over and Fabian had a free study period after so he was determined to figure out who sent it to him. He walked to his locker and opened it, and of course another note fell to the ground. He bent down and picked it up…before he opened it he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him or anything like that, but there was no one. He looked down and unfolded the note and it read:

_So I hear you are trying to figure out who I am! I gotta say Fabes I though you would have figured this out by now…..jk….you are never going to guess who I am. But if you do big props to you…hey that rhymes! __ Keep Guessing! Love You_

This note was even more confusing to Fabian. He really wanted to figure out who it is so he went to the lounge and decided to just do his homework and forget about it

* * *

It was the next day and Nina was talking with her friends about the whole situation. They were saying how Fabian was more and more frustrated. Nina had sent him another note that night that read

_So you're really determined to figure out who I am, well all you need to know is that I love you, I'm closer than you think, and yeah that it. But because I love you and I don't want to see you suffer I will tell you who I am on Friday. That is if you don't figure out who I am by than…_

"Wow Nina you sneakier then the Goth pixie over here" Alfie said pointed to Patricia

Nina just laughed and replied "I guess I am sneaky but not as sneaky as Patricia"

"You know he is going to make a plan to figure out who you are right?" Patricia said

"Yeah I know but I'll try to make sure he doesn't " Nina laughed

All of the sudden they heard the front door open and heard Fabian stomp him angrily so Nina slipped out the back door

Fabian came in out of breath and all the notes in his hands

"Still haven't figured it out Fabes" Joy said

"No, seriously though who could it be?"

Everyone just shook their heads confusingly while Fabian just buried his head in his hands

* * *

It was two days later and notes were popping up left and right. Fabian was getting like 2 notes a day…and also at the same time every day.

One of the notes was always on his floor in the morning so he assumed it was put under his door during the night and then the next was in his locker when he got back from lunch.

But Fabian did have a plan he was just going to stake out his locker to see who was putting the notes in…so that's what he was doing today

Fabian was leaning on a wall peeking around the corner

"Dude, what are you doing?" Alfie said sneaking up behind Fabian

Fabian spazzed and almost fell…once he got it together he took a breath and looked at Alfie

"Something"

"Can I help?" Aflie asked

"No…but thanks buddy" Fabian said putting his arm on Alfie's shoulder

After that Fabian turned the corner and saw someone at his locker….he couldn't believe who it was!

* * *

**OMG ITS DONE…sorry for the cliffy**

**I truthfully have no idea when it's going to be updated…I have so much going on in my life right now that my stories have been downgraded on my priorities list**

**Really sorry but I will write when I can **

**Thanks**

**KIlana**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back guys! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter the autocorrect on my phone was being stupid but hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Previously on Distance Means Nothing

_Fabian turned the corner and saw someone at his locker...he couldn't believe who it was!_

"Jerome?" Fabian said walking over to his locker "You're the person who has been putting notes in my locker?"

Jerome turned to Fabian very awkwardly. Once he got it together he replied

"Oh oh no no dude that gross. I'm just the messenger for you really secret admirer!" He have Fabian the note and walked away turning back to Fabian just to try to shake off what Fabian had just asked him

Fabian just shook what just happen off and opened the note

_You're getting sneaker Fabes. I admirer you for that well I guess I admirer you in general but that's another story. So because I love you so much ill give some some hints about who I am_

_1. I'm blonde (kind of)_

_2. I love you_

_Did you really think I was going to give you a good hint. Anyway tomorrow is Friday and I will tell you who I am so meet me at the Sibuna clearing at 7 (hey look at that I j ow what Sibuna is...that narrows it down doesn't it)_

_love you...!_

Fabian went right back to the house right after he read that note because he knew exactly who his secret admirer was

* * *

Nina was reading a magazine in her room waiting for the girls to come back from school.

When she heard the front door open she ran out of her room to see who it When she opened the door to go down the stairs she quickly realized that it was Fabian

Ever since she had gotten to Anubis actually hadn't seen Fabian. She had just been told about him but her housemates or what not. She really didn't know how much she missed him until she just saw him. She didn't know how much she just wanted to run up and tackle him with a hug!

Nina noticed something about Fabian he was anxious and he was rushing. The only time she remembered him like that was when he figured out a new clue for Sibuna, but The mystery was over. Then Nina realized...

* * *

As Fabian ran into Anubis house he thought he heard someone on the top of the stairs but he just needed to get into his room. Once he actually did get into his room Fabian took all of the notes and spread them out all over his bed. When reading all the notes he always recognized something about them, but was never able to put his finger on it. But after this last one he knew exactly what it was!

and the "love you...!" Gave it away

Nina and him always had this thing that they did that. They never spoke about it or anything but it was there thing. Yes its weird but it didn't matter!

So as Fabian looked at all the notes it became more and more obvious that it was Nina. The wording and symbols...just everything! Since Nina was planning something for him tomorrow he thought he would surprise her!

But before he did he needed to call her so he did

"Fabian?" Nina said after multiple rings

"Hey babe. I need to ask you something" Fabian said

"okay shoot"

"Okay this is going to sound weird but. Where are you?"

"Home...where else would I be?"

"So you're not in England?"

"Psssht Why would I be in England? Hahah ha ha" Nina replyed

"Well okay then" Fabian laughed

"Hey i gotta go but ill see. I mean talk to you later babe"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too"

And then they hung up...

* * *

"Ready to see Fabian?" Mara asked as Amber did Nina's hair and makeup

All the girls were talking in one of their bedroom helping Nina get ready.

"Honestly, i can't wait. When I was him in the hallway I realized how much I misse-AMBER OW" Nina screamed holding her head

"Whoops sorry Neens put the curling iron to high" Amber replayed continuing to curl NIna's hair.

After that Nina told them about the conversation her and Fabian had last night aall they all just laughed about it.

Before they knew it. it was show time for Nina

* * *

Fabian went to the Sibuna clearing 10 min before Nina was getting there. When he arrived he saw that Nina had already set up a table with a table cloth, lights, and candles. So all he had to do was light the candles!

Fabian was pacing back and forth anxiously with his bouquet of flowers for Nina when all of the sudden he heard a soft voice saying

"You're to predictable"

* * *

**hey look at that im back! i figured out how to update from my phone ! **

**There will be one more chapter of this...just to let you know!**

**And destiny will he updated asap!**

**love you guys**

**Kilana**


End file.
